


Дьявол

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная миссия требует самопожертвования</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявол

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо **оку** за иллюстрацию

– ...Простите, капитан, но что это за существо у вас за спиной? – голос сиятельного канцлера Зельрика Визельфанцера заметно напрягся.

– Существо? – переспросил Кирк, непроизвольно оглядываясь и обыскивая взглядом мостик.

– Да, существо, – настойчиво повторил сиятельный канцлер. – С острыми ушами, странными бровями и зеленоватой кожей.

Кирк, посмотрев на первого офицера, мягко улыбнулся и вновь повернулся к экрану.

– Вы говорите о моём старшем помощнике. Это коммандер Спок, вулканец.

– Он дьявол! – произнёс Визельфанцер с мрачной уверенностью. – Подлинный дьявол, точь-в-точь как в Книге Мёртвых.

– Вы ошибаетесь, Спок – офицер Федерации, а вовсе не...

– Не пытайтесь уверить меня, будто мои собственные глаза лгут! Может, я немного подзабыл Книги Откровения, но это-то я помню точно: «И придёт он, остроухий, и наложит свои руки, что несут и мор и морок, на прекрасный этот город. Глад и хлад, пожар, пустыня отберут и дочь и сына, ничьему не выжить дому. Гибель, смерть всему живому!» – канцлер смотрел на Спока со страхом и ненавистью, 

– Послушайте, мы пытаемся уважать чужие верования, но вы должны понять, что мой старший помощник... – стараясь не повышать голос, начал Кирк, но Визельфанцер снова не дал ему договорить.

– Дьявол! – выкрикнул он, и лицо его исказилось от бешенства. – У вас на корабле сатана, враг рода человеческого! Нет, вы получите сырьё для вакцины, только если выдадите его немедленно!

Капитан выслушал, не перебивая, но черты его сделались жёсткими, губы сжались в тонкую линию.

– Это исключено.

– Джим, семь миллиардов на Адорре погибнут без этой вакцины, – приблизившись к капитанскому креслу, вполголоса произнёс Спок.

Пальцы Кирка на подлокотнике побелели.

– Что бы ни плели ваши священные книги, мой старший помощник останется на "Энтерпрайз". Мы возьмём груз, как договорились, и, чтобы не смущать ничьи религиозные чувства, сразу же улетим прочь.

Сиятельный канцлер покачал головой. Самодовольство почти вытеснило с его лица страх. 

– Когда мы с вами договаривались о сделке, капитан Кирк, мне не было известно о том, что вы прячете на корабле дьявола. Мой долг, как канцлера, защищать эту планету и в меру сил искоренять зло. Неужели я позволю сатане свободно разгуливать по вселенной? Дьявол должен умереть. Как сказано в Книге Мёртвых: «Лишь огонь священный, чистый, словно праведника мысли, лишь святое пламя веры уничтожит Люцифера».

– Вы спятили, – глядя в молочно-белые глаза Визельфанцера, проговорил капитан.

– Выбор за вами. Либо вы отдаёте нам дьявола, либо убирайтесь прочь с пустыми руками.

– Идите к чёрту! – отрезал Кирк.

– Как прочно в вас укоренилось зло, – с назидательным презрением произнёс сиятельный канцлер. – Вы готовы предпочесть сатану семи миллиардам ни в чём не повинных людей.

– Это не мы, а вы обрекаете их на гибель!

– Конечно, вы можете успокаивать совесть подобной демагогией. Но жонглируя словами и перекладывая вину на меня, вы не поможете страждущим. А вы же хотите помочь, ведь правда, капитан Кирк? Или готовы принести все семь миллиардов в жертву дьяволу и собственному упрямству? – голос канцлера звенел от упоения собственной правотой; глаза с горизонтальными, как у козы, зрачками, фанатично сверкали.

– Капитан, – тихо позвал Спок. – Мы не могли бы обсудить это наедине?

 

***

 

Пока они шли к капитанской каюте, Джим дрожал от возбуждения, пытаясь выдумать хоть какие-нибудь аргументы, кроме того единственного: «так нельзя!», что у него уже был. Он знал, о чём станет говорить Спок, и не ошибся. Семь миллиардов против одного, интересы большинства важнее, другой возможности нет.

– ...Мы можем попытаться атаковать их и забрать рошонит силой.

– Исследовательский корабль Федерации нападёт на мирную планету? – бровь коммандера сместилась вверх. – Вы представляете, что за этим последует, какой непоправимый урон это нанесёт репутации Звёздного Флота и всей Федерации?

Капитан вздохнул. Он всё это понимал.

– Джим, я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что охотно соглашаюсь на данное предложение, но другого варианта, как видите, нет.

Кирк стиснул зубы, стараясь не смотреть на Спока.

– Капитан, нам следует принять условие канцлера, иначе...

Джим поднял на коммандера глаза:

– Иначе семь миллиардов погибнут, я знаю. – он напряжённо выдохнул. – Но выход должен быть! Можно подобрать заменитель, разработать новую формулу!

– Боюсь, капитан, на это у нас нет времени.

Кирк замотал головой. И бросил свой единственный стоящий аргумент:

– Так нельзя!

Старпом молча смотрел на него. Спокойный, решительный, упрямый, он просто ждал, когда капитан примет неизбежное.

– Мы можем пообещать канцлеру, что сами расправимся с тобой, – предпринял Джим ещё одну беспомощную попытку.

– Вероятность его согласия я оцениваю в ноль целых и ноль десятых процента.

Глядя в направленные на него глаза, Кирк отчётливо видел, что разговор понадобился Споку вовсе не затем, чтобы убедить его – этот упрямец сам всё решил за них обоих, – а только для того, чтобы помочь ему смириться. Прав Боунс: свет ещё не рождал более несносного существа. Более несносного и – это уже было его собственное наблюдение – более достойного восхищения.

– Спок... – произнёс капитан несмело, на середине фразы ощутив, что голос изменяет ему. – Понимаю, сейчас не время об этом говорить, но... вы стали для меня... вы слишком дороги мне.

– Джим, – глухо выдохнул вулканец. – Вы должны знать, что я чувствую то же самое.

Оглушённый ответом, капитан бережно коснулся затянутого в синюю форму плеча и медленно провёл ладонью вниз до золотистой нашивки манжета. Он постарался вложить в скупую ласку всю душившую его нежность. Старший помощник, не мигая, глядел ему в глаза и всё это долгое мгновение не дышал.

– Да, – наконец прошептал Кирк. – Вы правы. Другого выбора, действительно, нет. Простите меня, Спок. Мне очень, очень жаль.

 

***

 

Когда капитан вернулся на мостик, сиятельный канцлер Зельрик Визельфанцер всё ещё смотрел с экрана.

– Ну что, вы приняли решение? – спросил он нетерпеливо.

Капитан резко кивнул:

– Считайте, мы договорились.

Джим краем глаза заметил, как побледнела Ухура, и буквально кожей почувствовал, как вонзились в него взгляды товарищей .

– Отлично, – довольно улыбнулся канцлер. – Однако не надейтесь, что нас удастся обмануть. Грузовой шаттл стартует не раньше, чем вспыхнет костёр на площади. Это ясно?

– Ясно, – процедил капитан. – Спок спустится к вам через час. К этому моменту шаттл с рошонитом должен быть готов.

– Это приемлемо, – проговорил канцлер, и экран потух.

Молча, глядя строго перед собой, Кирк пересёк онемевший мостик и шагнул в турболифт.

 

***

 

– Сдохни, тварь!!! Умри!!! Конец тебе, мерзкая падаль!!! Смерть дьяволу!!! – вопила многотысячная толпа, с трудом сдерживаемая металлическими заграждениями и вооружёнными водомётами крепкими, мускулистыми жандармами.

Если б не эти одетые в чёрное парни, добропорядочные граждане уже растерзали, сгрызли и растоптали бы бледного остроухого дьявола, что стоял в центре помоста, в кольце хвороста и дров, привязанный к столбу. Взгляд пленника блуждал по однообразной массе яростных, перекошенных ненавистью лиц, не находя в море гнева ни единой пары сочувствующих глаз.

– Поджигайте уже, сколько можно ждать?!! Изжарьте гадёныша!!! Сдохни! Сдохни!! Сдохни!!!

Один из жандармов, тот, на чьей форме было больше блестящих нашивок, поднёс к губам мегафон:

– Всем отойти за заграждения и соблюдать порядок! Церемония казни начнётся через пятнадцать минут!

Ненадолго толпа притихла, собирая силы, чтобы через минуту взорваться новыми воплями:

– Сдохни, остроухий!!! Жарьте его медленно, чтобы подольше мучился!!! Сдохни, поганая сука!!! Сдохни, мразь!!! Сдохни! Сдохни! Сдохни!!!

 

***

 

Глава медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз» стоял перед закрытой дверью капитанской каюты и, хмурясь, взволнованно с этой дверью разговаривал, то и дело прерывая монолог отчаянным стуком.

– Нам надо срочно поговорить! Открой! Господи, поверить не могу, что ты отдал им Спока! Не понимаю, как ты мог?! Ты знаешь, что эти нелюди по всем частотам транслируют церемонию казни? Сходи, полюбуйся на главный экран! Увидишь, как твой старший помощник стоит там, как долбаный агнец, и ждёт смиренно заклания!.. Открой немедленно! Ещё не поздно его спасти! Пожалуйста! Джим, чёрт тебя побери, открой же, наконец!!!

Поскольку дверь не реагировала, Маккой, выругавшись, ввёл медицинский код доступа, и та отползла в сторону. Увиденное заставило его побледнеть. На полу, раскинув по сторонам руки, лежал Спок. Под голову его была заботливо подсунута подушка.

Доктор выдохнул, чувствуя, что ноги вот-вот изменят ему, и, борясь с подступающей паникой, бросился приводить старпома в чувство. Спустя тридцать секунд и два гипошприца, тот моргнул, сел, посмотрел на Маккоя и тут же, как ужаленный, вскочил.

– Джим, – прохрипел он. – Где Джим?

Лицо Боунса было настолько красноречиво, что ответ не понадобился. Не сговариваясь, оба бросились в рубку. Камера репортёров как раз вплотную приблизилась к помосту, крупным планом показывая обречённого на смерть. В миллионах домов и квартир по всей планете, семьями, дружескими компаниями и поодиночке, любопытные зрители вперились в экраны своих головизоров, жаждя лицезреть победу добра над злом. Спок и Боунс тоже застыли, глядя в экран. На них смотрел Джим в синей форме научного отдела, чёрном вулканском парике и остроухой, очень похожей на настоящего Спока, сливающейся с остальной кожей маске. Не зная заранее о подмене, заметить подлог было почти невозможно.

– Бог мой, – простонал доктор.

Ухура, заметив вошедшего коммандера, ахнула; Сулу приоткрыл рот, Чехов подскочил с места, взволнованно выкрикивая русские слова.

– Терпение! Начало через десять минут! – рявкнул главный жандарм не в меру взбудораженной толпе.

Джим посмотрел в камеру, и так совпало, что в момент, когда его взгляд встретился со взглядом Спока, капитан устало улыбнулся, словно извиняясь.

– Быстрее, – резко приказал коммандер, дёргая Боунса за плечо. – Мне потребуется ваша помощь.

 

***

 

– Скорее, Спок, осталось пять минут, если только они не начнут раньше!

Спок, возящийся с внутренностями репликатора, не стал тратиться на ответ.

– Ну зачем, зачем вам эти подробности, для чего вы хотите, чтоб внутри были настоящие кости, если всё равно всё уничтожит огонь? Сделайте обычный манекен и дело с концом!

Спок проговорил, не прерывая работы:

– Даже после того, как всё закончится, и сырьё для вакцины будет нами получено, канцлер не должен догадаться, что его обманули, это может нанести вред Федерации.

– Тогда быстрее! Вы можете работать быстрее?!

– Не отвлекайте меня, доктор. Лучше помогите с образцами кожи.

 

***

 

Безжизненная копия Спока стояла, вертикально закреплённая в одном из кругов транспортатора, в то время как пальцы настоящего коммандера лежали на рукояти приборной панели, а взгляд его устремлялся в экран падда, транслирующего происходящее на площади.

– Чего же вы ждёте?! Скорее! – в третий раз за последние тридцать секунд прокричал Боунс.

– Поскольку рошонит ещё не отгружен, я жду, когда огонь разгорится достаточно, чтобы наблюдатели не заметили момента перемещения.

– Вы спятили? Джим успеет сто раз поджариться и двести раз задохнуться!

Спок, не сводивший напряжённого взгляда с экрана, ответил не сразу. Его ладонь, сжавшись на рукоятке, плавно заскользила вдоль пульта. Пальцы второй руки застучали по кнопкам.

– Этого не произойдёт. Приготовьтесь, доктор.

Свет на платформе замерцал, Боунс махнул двум ожидающим с носилками санитарам и бросился к проступающей из золотого сияния фигуре, с каждым мгновением становящейся чётче и резче. Быстро посмотрев на капитана, оседающего в объятия доктора, Спок потянул за другую рукоять, и слепленный из плоти манекен исчез с платформы, чтобы занять покинутое Джимом место и ещё целый час под улюлюканье толпы коптиться до полного обугливания.

 

***

 

– Как я рад вас обоих видеть! – губы Джима растянулись в улыбке.

– Добро пожаловать на борт, капитан, – Спок умудрялся улыбаться одними глазами.

– О, вот и наша Жанна Д’Арк. С возвращением. А то мы уже заждались, – доктор провёл над капитаном трикодером.

– Надеюсь, вы не перессорились тут без меня? – шутливо поинтересовался Джим, переводя светящиеся глаза с одного на другого.

– Когда бы? – изогнув бровь, ответно вопросил Боунс. – Сперва Спок физически не способен был поссориться даже с мухой, потом мы с ним оба некоторое время были заняты, спасая тебя.

– Но затем-то вы меня вытащили, – мягко улыбнувшись, подсказал Джим. – И, пока вы ждали, когда я наконец очухаюсь, у вас был отличный шанс.

– Если и был, мы им не воспользовались, – с притворным сожалением вздохнул Боунс. – С момента, когда стало ясно, что ты уверенно идёшь на поправку, гоблин развлекал меня чтением избранных мест из аборигенского святого писания.

– Жутчайшая, наверное, вещь, судя по применению, – предположил Кирк, с любовью оглядывая обоих друзей.

– Я бы так не сказал, – тут же возразил Спок. – Например, после отрывка, процитированного канцлером и звучащего, как декларация необходимости физического уничтожения так называемого дьявола, далее следуют строки: «Истеки за ближних кровью, выжги ненависть любовью, словно дух над жалким прахом, поднимись над злом и страхом». Что указывает на то, что предшествующие слова не следует понимать буквально. Впрочем, в том, что священные тексты толкуются произвольно, и широта трактовки определяется лишь полётом воображения, невежеством и испорченностью последователей культа, нет ничего удивительного. Это неотъемлемая черта всех на данный момент изученных религиозных течений. Для меня загадкой, скорее, является присутствие в большинстве культур такого нелогичного института как церковь. В самом деле, капитан, трудно придумать что-либо менее разумное, чем взять за непреложный закон сборник разрозненных древних преданий, притч или, как на покинутой только что нами планете, стихов. Любой, кто хоть сколько-нибудь знаком с юриспруденцией, подтвердит, что в законодательном акте важно каждое слово, каждая точка...

– Всё! Я не могу это слушать! – вскидывая руки в демонстративном отчаянии, вскричал Боунс. – Потому что сейчас, как подсказывает опыт, он начнёт вещать про идеальных вулканцев. Лучше я пойду, а не то мы с гоблином и в самом деле переругаемся, да так, что, как выражается Чехов, полетят клочки по закоулочкам. Зелёные клочки, а не какие-нибудь!

– Доктор, на вашем месте я бы не был столь самоуверен.

– Нечего тебе делать на моём месте, о своём позаботься.

Капитан почувствовал, что пора вмешаться:

– Боунс, как ты можешь повышать голос у постели умирающего товарища?

– Ты уже не умирающий!

Несмотря на слабость, Джим не мог не расхохотаться. Отсмеявшись, он протянул доктору руку и, когда тот накрыл её своей, с чувством пожал её.

Боунс вышел, и капитан с коммандером остались одни.

– А что по поводу наследия многоуважаемого Сурака? Может, и его не всегда следует слепо принимать на веру?

Старпом встрепенулся, если только этого слова достаточно, чтобы описать взметнувшуюся на целых полсантиметра бровь.

– Наследие Сурака не является религией, капитан, это философское учение.

– Но даже вулканское философское учение может быть ошибочным или неполным, – увидев взгляд коммандера, Кирк поправился. – Ни одно философское учение не может идеально подходить всем.

– Возможно, вы и правы, Джим, – неожиданно ответил старпом, и капитану внезапно захотелось специально для Спока разыскать или придумать такое философское учение, чтобы было самое-самое и подходило идеально, именно Споку и никому ещё.

Но вслух он сказал:

– Прочтите и мне что-нибудь из той книги, что цитировали Боунсу. Думаю, кроме меня, мало найдётся в галактике людей, так близко с ней познакомившихся.

Старший помощник, глядя во всё ещё бледное, почти сливающееся по цвету с больничными стенами лицо, кивнул.

– «Долг и страх, любовь и злоба будут вечно биться снова, как проклятье и молитва. Ты – мгновенье этой битвы. На кону ты сам, и ты же выбираешь то, что ближе, то, что ценно, то, что честно, то, за что готов воскреснуть».

– Спасибо. Мне даже нравится. Наверное, будет занятно прочитать её целиком, – пальцы Джима осторожно коснулись вулканских, и после долгого звенящего молчания он произнёс. – Я должен попросить у вас прощения, Спок. В прошлый раз я был слишком поглощён тем, чтобы быстрее и незаметнее вытащить фазер, и не успел сказать всё, что хотел, – он плавно поднёс кисть Спока к губам и, не отводя взгляд от неподвижно застывшего лица, медленно, чувственно поцеловал середину ладони. Нескоро отстранившись, он прижался к ней щекой и, глядя в мерцающие чёрные глаза, прошептал. – Я люблю тебя.

И по тому, как вспыхнули чёрные глаза, как порывисто и неловко склонился Спок, чтобы столкнуться горячими и сухими губами с его; по тому оглушительному гулу и силе, с которыми застучало в его грудь сердце Спока, Джим понял, что тот тоже – тоже – сильно, давно, навсегда.

  



End file.
